Kuri Royalty 2
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Sequel to Kuri Royalty. Its their second year at Duel Academy. Haruka and Jaden had gotten closer over the summer, and well as gotten closer with their group of friends. Jaden X OC FurryBallShipping. Warning: Language


**Ah!**

**Finally!**

**Its here!**

**Kuri Royalty's Sequel, Kuri Royalty 2. **

**Starts on episode 56: Sad But Truesdale**

**Ends after episode 59: **A New Breed of a Hero, Part 2****

* * *

I sighed to myself, laying on the cliff near the Slifer Red Dorm. My hair was released from the cap I always wore, so it sprawled out on the ground. It had grown a bit during summer…

Even though Jaden nearly singed it off my head a few times. Damn that boy.

Hahahaha! Just kidding! I'd never damn Jaden. Or anyone of my friends. They stood by my side against Akane. They showed that they care. They saved me from Akane.

I looked at my bare arms, my Slifer Jacket on the ground next to me. The scars will never fade…

But maybe I can begin to heal from my past. I know that Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, and everyone will help me.

Heh… Jaden's so goofy…

I felt a blush come to my face. Dammit, emotions!

I'm pretty sure I have developed a crush on Jaden Yuki.

Sigh… I can't help it! He's just so adorable!

Oh, yeah. Another thing.

Aiko, Adam, and Kairi all had left Duel Academy. All three had just… disappeared. I really miss them; we all do. Bastion took it the hardest, though. Kairi had been his girlfriend.

Another sigh.

Jaden had also made another new friend; A freshman. Tyranno Hassleberry.

"Hey! Haru, there you are!" came Jaden's voice. I found myself smiling as I sat up.

"Hey, Jay." I greeted, grabbing my jacket and putting it back over my black tank top.

"How you doin', Haru?" Jaden asked, "This is your first time, really being away from Akane?"

"I'm doing fine… better than I thought, actually." I said, smiling softly, "Thanks for asking."

"Its no problem, Haru. You ARE one of my best buds." Jaden said.

"Really?" I questioned. Jaden nodded.

"Really." he confirmed. I smiled.

"Why didn't you go to Sy's duel?" Jaden then asked.

"You were going. Besides… I wanted to think." I said, looking down. I felt really bad for missing out on Syrus's duel…

Even Alexis and Chazz went. Alexis had moved into the Slifer Red dorm, after naggings from her brother and Shemale's became too much for her. Chazz had made an add-on to the Slifer dorm the size of a small house… Two stories and a pool.

Just… wow…

Chazz is rich. Like… really rich.

I lifted my cap off my head, tucking my hair into it as I put it back on.

"Wanna go see him? He has a Ra Yellow blazer and everything; Though he says he's not moving in." Jaden said. I nodded.

"Sure, Jay."

We both stood, and headed over to where Syrus was; in Chazz's…

What could you even call that thing?!

Mini-house? Penthouse?

I'll call it his penthouse.

Anyways…

Syrus was hanging out with Hassleberry, Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, and Atticus.

...Sigh… Atticus. Even I admit he can get annoying.

"Hey! I found Haru!" exclaimed Jaden. I waved at my friends. They all gave me smiles, and Syrus even ran over to give me a close-up of his new Ra Yellow blazer.

Atticus also attempted to give me a hug.

He ended up with a facefull of dirt.

I pushed him out the door! Both Alexis and I got a good laugh.

A few days later, all of us were gathered in Chazz's penthouse to watch Zane Truesdale vs Aster Phoenix.

I hope Zane wins…

W-what… Zane _lost… _? How did he _lose…? _Is Aster Phoenix just that good?

Zane… I closed my eyes.

He and Syrus visited me and Jaden during summer. Many times, actually.

Zane was still the same as ever, but he was very kind. Almost brotherly, to all three of us. Syrus, Jaden, and myself.

Jaden and I even had a few friendly duels with him. He always beat me. He and Jaden always tied.

It was amazing, watching those two duel. The passion they had for dueling alone could easily take out an entire city block, the duel itself possibly more.

"Haru?" questioned Syrus meekly.

"How could he have lost…?" I questioned, my voice small and shaky.

"I just don't know, Haru…" Jaden said.

Zane's loss was the only thing talked about for the entire school the next day.

How DARE Aster Phoenix challenge Jaden! HOW DARE HE!

I sat with the others as Jaden dueled Aster. Aster obviously had the upper hand. His… Destiny Heroes? Were obviously more powerful than Jaden's Elemental Heroes.

Jaden…

I glanced to beside my head. Kuribon was watching as well. She looked at me.

"_Kuri." _she said, worriedly. I translated what she said in her head. My eyes widened just a little bit.

_**The Light of Ruin is in that deck. Infected. Jaden is in trouble**__. _

_Jaden… Be careful… _I thought. To be honest, I expected Koe's voice to appear in my head… but she didn't say anything. She's been… oddly absent since the beginning of summer.

I continued to watch the duel, my worry for Jaden growing with each turn that passes.

I watched as Dreadmaster attacked Thunder Giant. My eyes widened.

**Jaden Yuki LP: 150 -**

_**0**_

Jaden lost. He _lost. _

Wait… my eyes widen.

"JADEN!"

Jaden had passed out! I quickly ran to him, trailed by Hassleberry, Syrus, and the others.

I was first there, lifting up Jaden before passing him along to Hassleberry. Syrus and Chazz picked up his cards. All of us rushed Jaden to the infirmary.

I gave Aster a quick glare. I promise you, I WILL defeat you, Aster Phoenix.

He just smirked at me.

I left Jaden in the care of Nurse Fontaine and the others, slipping away unnoticed. My duel disk was in my backpack. I had it customized over the summer, now entirely black with red and green streaks, Orichalcos symbols representing where Monster cards go. I placed Evil Kuriboh, Evil Winged Kuriboh, Evil Kuribon, and The Seal of Orichalcos into my deck as I walked through the halls.

I was going to find Aster. And I was going to kick his sorry ass for Jaden.

* * *

**Well... Aster pissed off Haruka cause Jaden lost a card game XD **

**Please review. :D **


End file.
